<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the stars that are rattled by darkreylo (aelins)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919375">the stars that are rattled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo'>darkreylo (aelins)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was never much hope for his soul, but as she's his daughter, there's not much left for hers either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Darkfic for canon verse. READ THE TAGS OR 🔪 🔪 🔪</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">His thrusts are the only thing keeping her tied to reality and the planet. They are the only two people on the Commander’s floor, and as far as Rey is concerned he’s the only person in the galaxy she ever gave a damn about. It’s just past six in the morning, the hour before the rest of the ship wakes, it’s their special time. She lets a wanton moan pass her lips and as his hips begin to stutter she wonders if she will ever want to see the light again without the contrast of their combined darkness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Rey</em>, oh maker, <em>Rey</em>,” she arches her back and he pulls out, coming on her stomach. She gives him a look that says, <em>why did you do that</em>? And he gives her an adoring grin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He rolls off her and cleans Rey up, and she kisses his cheek sweetly, “Thank you, daddy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you, sweetheart,” Kylo says and Rey knows he does.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She is his one and only love, and he is the Dark Lord who remains her lover, her father. They are a team, and their love knows no bounds. Rey puts on her simple nightgown, it is Sith red, Kylo gives her a light slap on her petite ass, and she shoots him a smirk over her shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m going to get in the refresher, it’s getting late,” Kylo says and heads into the luxurious refresher in their suite.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll be in a second, I want to grab some juice,” Rey says, her cheeks still flushed from pleasure. Kylo nods and walks naked, directly to the shower.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey goes and grabs some freshly squeezed orange juice from the conservator, her breasts feel unnaturally tight and sore. She’s still growing, at only fifteen and she knows sometimes her body can be difficult to deal with. Her belly feels… rounder than normal too. She shakes her head and finishes her small glass of orange juice. It’s <em>nothing</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She joins Kylo in the shower, and he washes her hair, and she can’ really reach much of him, but his cock is very tempting so she teases him with a blow job, which turns into a full-fledged fuck fest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">By the time they’re both sated Rey feels a deep ache in her belly, he’s bottomed out on her for the last thirty minutes. She loves the sweet ache of his cock hitting her cervix, he’s so big he almost can’t manage to not bottom out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Rey, we’re going to be late.” Her father’s voice is rough, and she knows she’s played house for too long this morning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sorry, it just felt so good,” she says as she cleans the cum out of her pussy with the refresher head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Emperor Palpatine wants to see us today, it’s a big day.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes go stormy, she doesn’t want to see that man. He’d always treated her like a child and granted she wasn’t an adult but she wasn’t a baby either. That’s half the reason she liked her father so much, he treated her like a real person.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t give me that look,” Kylo growls and steps out of the refresher and begins to towel off. They have <em>real</em> water refreshers here, she’d heard the Rebel Scum only got sonic ‘freshers. Served them right.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She loved being a Sith Princess.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*~*~*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They’re speaking in hushed voices at dinner, and she wishes Kylo would stop <em>ignoring her</em>. It physically pains her that he won’t meet her gaze. Kylo and Emperor Palpatine have had their heads together in close discussion for the past <em>hour</em>. It seems like he’s negotiating something. But she can’t figure it out. They were having an early Sunday dinner, and she was wearing her favorite red cape, the rest of her ensemble was the deepest black. She had put her hair in the new fashion, a long coiled braid, tucked into the nape of her neck in a low updo.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She clears her throat subtly and Emperor Palpatine gives her a look that would wither the strongest roses. But Rey is no rose, she’s all poison.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If I had known I’d be eating in silence I would’ve instructed the wait staff to bring more cake,” She says with a regal air of superiority.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kylo turns to her and nods at the Emperor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Emperor Palpatine has an announcement for you, and I don’t want to hear anything against it,” She almost protests, but Kylo gives her a look that would freeze the gates of hell.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The bloodlines must be kept pure, child. Vader’s line and your dear departed mother’s bloodline have finally joined, but your mother is no longer with us, so you must wed Master Ren.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He is my father I would do anything for him,” her voice is short and clipped, but she doesn’t know how long she can keep her own silence, she makes a split-second decision and lets the words flow past her lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am with child, it is daddy’s, so you need not fear the bloodline’s purity. I will gladly marry him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Emperor Palpatine looked impressed and Kylo seemed to have a smirk on his face she didn’t think any idiot in an x-wing could wipe off his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ THE TAGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She is fragile and unholy. The weight of her responsibility is falling on her hard and fast and she realized the days of being her daddy’s little girl are ending. She feels disquieted, but if Kylo notices anything he doesn’t speak up, she simply holds her hair as she struggles through her mornings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If anything, she is a true Sith Princess now. She’s carrying both the Skywalker and Palpatine bloodlines. Nothing can stop them, even if she’s so ill she has to stop training.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It's lunchtime on week seven and Kylo has fixed her with a strange look. “You’ve lost weight,” he says finally.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey looks away. She’s nursing some crackers and ginger ale. “This child is killing me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s never seen Kylo look so panicked. He lets her curl into his impressive frame and lets her weep. She’s young and doesn’t realize how much this responsibility means to the galaxy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shh… my princess… my sweet girl.” Kylo holds her and she thinks if she can hold onto his love and not lose sight of the way things were before she might be able to make it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Daddy… what if—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I won’t hear you voice that out loud.” He says and holds her even tighter. “We’ll get you the best care credits can buy.” He assures her and she nods blearily into his chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you, daddy,” Rey says, and Kylo scoots them out from the table and lays Rey in his bed. She falls asleep almost immediately.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s time for answers. He’s going to the medical wing and ringing all their necks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*~*~*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Hyperemesis gravidarum</em>. It’s a complication of pregnancy and he breathes a sigh of relief when one of the medical droids hands him a simple cure that won’t harm their child. The droid seems displeased that no one was made aware of the situation sooner… the princess was carrying the heir to the galaxy, the droid instructs him to bring in Princess Rey tomorrow when she’s settled. The droid, a strange thing called C3PO seems unusually interested in the progress of the pregnancy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After answering C3P0’s barrage of questions and getting little Rey to swallow down some of the liquid medication, Kylo goes to work off some of his frustrations in the training room. For such a big man, <em>indeed he is hulking in stature</em>, he’s surprisingly graceful and light on his feet. He’s doing a series of complicated maneuvers with his saber, after an hour of cardio, when the crackling of saber meeting saber jostles him from his thoughts. He blocks it and comes face to face with Rey who looks about a hundred times better.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They fall into a series of blocks and parries, and though Ben is easily double her size and weight, she is <em>fast</em> in a way Ben can never be. She gets the upper hand and the crackling of her saber is pointed at his cheek. “<em>Yield</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Never</em>,” and he wrests her saber from her hand with the force and sends it flying behind her, he pulls her in close, and kisses her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She gives a little groan and kisses him back, she almost gives in to her lust and renewed vigor right there, but they step back and stare at each other, father to daughter. And she squeaks out, “Thank you, daddy, you saved both of us.” She puts a hand protectively on her ever so slightly rounded stomach. The curve of her stomach is so small, one can only see it now that she’s lost weight and Kylo brushes his hand to her stomach.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His cheeks flush happily and Rey sighs. Kylo is sweaty and looks a little tired, he steers them out of the training room and back to the commander’s quarters.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*~*~*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey needs to take the medicine every four hours until she hits her fourteenth week, C3PO instructs. Rey wishes there was another way to get around this, she wishes her body wasn’t reacting this way, but that seems to be more wishful thinking than she’s ready for.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is the baby ok?” She asks, her voice feeling small.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">C3PO uses a transvaginal probe to answer her question. He’s silent for a long moment, and then nods, “The child’s very healthy, Miss Palpatine.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A warm glow seems to emanate from Rey, and Kylo drops a kiss to her forehead. She can’t believe how lucky they are, C3PO cuts in though, “You’ll need to gain at least thirty-five pounds by the time the child is born though, my data indicates you were at a stable weight before, so losing seven pounds hasn’t drastically effected —“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The short version, <em>3PO</em>.” Kylo says, hopefully cutting off the potentially long-winded conversation about Rey’s weight which, she doesn’t want to hear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course Master Ren, Miss Palpatine will be just fine.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kylo and Rey beam at each other, and C3P0 begins putting away the equipment. She gets dressed in her black ensemble and Sith red cape. Kylo and Rey walk out, hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is greatly appreciated! come say hi on the <a href="https://www.twitter.com/darkreylofic">bird app</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was like a car cash, Rey couldn't look away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She’s showing now, her round belly proof of the efforts of their combined hatred for the rest of the galaxy. She’s woe to admit it, but being left behind on missions hurts more than the pain in her back at this point, which is saying something. She’s so slight and this child seems to be huge. She’s gained back all the weight she lost when she was getting sick every day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Unless she’s very much mistaken, this baby will keep her up late nights and test her and Kylo’s bond, but it’s hard to say how he will take it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She doesn’t know why she thinks this, he’s been nothing but supportive, in a way only he can. She’s struck by a sudden sadness as they watch the Holonet, two standard months after her debacle with <em>Hyperemesis Gravardium</em>. It’s their wedding night, tonight, and they have been going flat out trying to prepare and get the guest list perfected. It has been quite taxing on little Rey.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She buries her face in his chest now, and sighs longingly, inhaling his clean linen smell, and something else that’s unique to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The emperor had insisted that Rey be separated from Kylo for twenty-four hours before the ceremony, and Rey had told them, point-blank, <em>there will not be a ceremony if I cannot be with my father. </em>And the Emperor had thrown up his hands in frustration and disbelief, <em>she has too much of her father in her</em>. The Emperor had reprimanded Kylo, and he’d simply sighed, and tucked little Rey into the crook of his arm and left the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Usually, this blatant disregard for the rules cost her, but with her pregnancy being so rocky, no one sought to challenge Rey’s hormone-related outbursts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I want you,” Rey says and climbs on top of Kylo’s narrow hips, Kylo kisses her, “Let’s wait until tonight.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Tonight</em>. Tonight, she was marrying her father and becoming the new reigning empress.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She didn’t know why the wedding had been scheduled for tonight, although she figured all the guests would want to revel into the night. She’d been drinking wine and water since last year, usually at fancy dinners, but it was strange it would be her wedding night and she couldn’t drink.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She lets the thought pass and relaxes on Kylo’s chest, “I love you, daddy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you too, princess.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">*~*~*</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The wedding is more subdued than she’d hoped it would be, her mother’s family was here and there were some nasty looks being shot her way. <em>Marrying her father, completely unnatural. </em>Was one of the main things being whispered, but Rey couldn’t help but feel it was the most natural thing in the whole world. She <em>was</em> showing slightly, although no one had said anything to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Finally, when Hux, a boy a year or so older than her, came up and grabbed her belly, apparently drunk on whatever he could get his hands on, Kylo puts an end to the whole affair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kylo spoke loudly and Rey felt like she wanted to disappear into the flowers and never be seen again, baby or not. “My <em>wife</em> and I will be retiring now,” there’s a sharp edge to the word <em>wife</em> and she realizes this is not ideal, “As the new emperor, I must ensure the bloodline stay pure. I’m sure you’ll all understand.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey feels her cheeks heat, he was asking them to leave, she knew it. What had shifted between them tonight? Something felt broken, but maybe that was her own sadness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kylo takes her arm and leads her from the room. Everything was making her feel warm, and she wanted to get out of her dress, however beautiful and elegant it was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s lead out of the room, and into the special room prepared for their wedding night. There was a small cone of incense burning, and Kylo puts it out, “Love, we don’t have to—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good,” Rey says, the people’s stares had made her reconsider tonight, she’d never been much exposed to other people’s opinions, just her father’s and her grandfather’s. She was a Sith Princess, she wasn’t supposed to give two jots for the opinions of other people. And she didn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But it was her wedding night, and she knew she’d only ever be married to her father.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kylo gives her a look, she can’t read, she’s going to be three months along, and her hormones are giving her a horrible time. A small dot of moisture appears over her right nipple, and she turns away from him, “Damn it,” she swears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s wrong, princess?” Kylo asks, and her moods are giving her whiplash.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She feels sad because tonight is her wedding night and also happy because tonight is her wedding night. She feels out of sorts, and it dawns on her that maybe this isn’t what she’d wanted for herself. She shies away, but Kylo goes to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My sweet girl, you knew tonight was coming,” Kylo says, and forces his lips down on her mouth in a bruising kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey struggles wildly, but Kylo has always been an <em>enormous man</em> and she is overpowered easily. He throws her down on their wedding bed, and darkness seems to take over her loving husband and father.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ve been a dirty slut since you were a kid, and now?” He lets a gruff laugh escapes his lips, “We’re married now, <em>bitch</em>. I can do whatever I want to you, whenever I want it.” He takes her throat in his hands, and applies a deadly pressure there, she struggles wildly and then… there’s a break in his demeanor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Rey, Rey… get out of here, <em>run</em> Rey!” But Kylo doesn’t move, and she wonders if this is some cruel twist of fate.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kylo struggles with something inside himself, his grip loosening and tightening simultaneously. “Stupid bitch—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But the man who is really her father, not the puppet of the Emperor, hands her his saber. “Kill me, please, do us both the favor, and if you care about yourself at all you’ll get off this planet.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sucks in a breath and shakes her head. “Let Kylo have me, if we’re going to burn, I want to burn together.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then, Ben is gone. The man who loved her and would’ve died a thousand deaths at her hands to protect her from what the Emperor had done to them both is<em> gone, gone gone.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kylo grins wickedly at his daughter, “Don’t be afraid, I feel the need for chaos too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey tries to shy away from the monster in her <em>true </em>father’s place, “Just take me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And so he does. The ensuing rape is brutal and harsh, Kylo’s thrusts bottom out of her cervix and she knows she’s going to be black and blue in the morning but it hardly matters.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Let me burn</em>. She thinks absently, drawing on their now combined force powers, and she lights them both on fire, the smoke consumes only Kylo’s evil nature. She’d meant to burn the whole place to the ground, but she realizes she has only called upon a sacred fire, which burns away evil.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s called down makerfire, a power only the darkest of Darksiders have.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben shakes and rips himself out of her. He runs from the room and into the shower. He is whole again, if not a bit scorched.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey lays back and cries.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’d thought she’d wanted Kylo as her father, her husband, for life. But the brokenness in her calls out to Ben.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She takes a pod off the dreadnought and goes to Jakku, and never turns back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/darkreylofic">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>